


the stars in her eyes

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, It's Vixen/Ladybug but there's no option for that rip, fox!alya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: For the prompt "counting stars" with Ladyfox. Requested by anonymous.





	the stars in her eyes

Ladybug’s smile was blinding, brilliant, even in the dark of night. The way her nose scrunched up as she laughed left Vixen’s heart pounding, almost loud enough to drown out the beautiful sound. Her hand was extended for the fox heroine, and it was with fear of missing an opportunity to touch that made her move.

“You really ought to be more careful with your jumps, Vix,” Ladybug said between her giggles.

“And you should be careful of laughing at foxes, Bug,” Vixen replied with a smile, tugging Ladybug down.

In retrospect, Vixen really shouldn’t have acted on impulse. But it was too late to change it, and she only had two options: let Ladybug fall on her, or move out of the way. Really, when she thought about it like that, there was only one choice. Ladybug landed on her with a small thump, and Vixen froze as a blush blossomed over her face.

For the first time, Vixen was grateful to have a mask.

Several long minutes passed in silence, and Ladybug had only propped herself up on her elbows. Her legs still tangled with Vixen’s, and her hair hung down far enough to tickle the other hero’s face.

“What do you see?” Ladybug finally asked as her fingers trailed across the edge of Vixen’s mask.

“I- I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sorry,” she responded a little bashfully. “What do you see when you look at me like that?” 

Vixen gulped, and stared right into Ladybug’s eyes. “Do I have to answer that?”

Ladybug shook her head. “Of course you don’t have to. But, if you wanted to...”

“Well, um... When I look into your eyes, on a night like- like tonight, I count all the little lights reflected in them. They... they look like stars. Did you know that?”

“I didn’t. But thank you for telling me,” she breathed. She moved so that her arms laid over Vixen’s collarbone and rested her head on her wrist.

The sudden lack of space between them made Vixen tense further.

“Anything else?”

“Your nose!” she blurted, wincing at how loud it was. Ladybug shook with silent laughter, but still didn’t leave, so Vixen continued. “It, um, crinkles when you laugh? And it’s really hard to see with the mask, but I think there’re freckles there and across your cheeks, not that I can really tell from a distance, but-”

Before she could finish, Ladybug lifted her head and inched her way up, just enough for her and Vixen to be face-to-face. 

“I-I-I, um, wh-what’re you doing?” Vixen stuttered out.

“Giving you a closer view. See ‘em?”

“Y-yeah, I see em.”

“Good!” She grinned. “That all?”

“Oh, well, you’re lips are- wait, no, that’s so unprofessional, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, no, don’t apologize! It’s... our patrol is already over, so, if you wanted, we could... keep going?” 

Vixen studied her face for a solid minute, watching how hopeful Ladybug looked. In the end, she couldn’t say no, and didn’t really want to anyways.

“Your lips... when you smile, my heart goes wild. And when you frown, I want to-” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath- “to kiss it away. I’ve obviously never felt them, but I bet they’re really soft.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She sighed in a dreamy fashion.

“Do you want to see if they are or not?”

“What?”

“Do you... want to kiss me?”

Vixen’s eyes flew open. “Really?” Ladybug nodded, and it might have been wishful thinking on Vixen’s part, but she looked kind of eager. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more than to kiss you right now,” she answered, emboldened by Ladybug’s own body language.

“Then that makes two of us,” she said with a laugh, leaning in to close the space between them.

Both closed their eyes on contact, and as Ladybug threaded her fingers through Vixen’s hair, Vixen gently grabbed hold of Ladybug’s face. They shifted a couple of times, but Vixen could no longer tell if it was for comfort or to get closer.

When they finally pulled away, chuckled breathlessly. Vixen felt her own smile growing as she stared into Ladybug’s eyes once more.

The stars in her eyes were somehow brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Please reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/162926930779/drabble-meme-8-ladyfox-ladybugfoxalya


End file.
